


More Than Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Temptation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How episode 11 should have ended. There will be 3 chapters for you to enjoy!!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing

The fire was burning and its hot heat was spreading over Will's face. As he listened to Hannibal telling him about Achilles and Patroclus, Will felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He knew the story of these two men, how their relationship extended past friendship. 

Hannibal lifted his eyes from his drawing and looked at Will intensely. The young man was absolutely exquisite in his green blouse and tight, black pants. The doctor's eyes wandered over Will's slim and lean body and he wondered what these long legs would look like bare and trembling with pleasure.

Dr. Lecter's eyes traveled back up to Will's enticing, long, pale neck and he felt a thrill run through him instantly. And finally his eyes locked with Will's and the young man didn't look away. 

Hannibal stood up and approached himself closer from the FBI agent. Will's eyes averted his gaze as he closed the gap between them. Dr. Lecter's strong arm took a hold of Will's slim waist and brought the young man's chest against his own.

"Oh, uh, Doctor, I, uh..." Will stuttered as he felt the hot heat from Hannibal's broad chest radiating through him. 

Hannibal loved nothing more than hearing "his boy" stutter in embarassement. He felt himself harden in his pants as Will tried to push away from him, his hands gripping at his broad shoulders.

"Shhh, Will. Let me show you what I've always wanted to do to you." Hannibal whispered these words in his deep voice right next to Will's ear and gave it an eager lick.

"Ahhhh!" The young man moaned as he felt one of Hannibal's hands grasp him through the fabric of his dark pants. The doctor's hand was strong and warm and Will felt his cock stir at the attention.

"No, no... We shouldn't do this, Doctor." Will still tried to free himself but Hannibal wasn't listening to him. The doctor leaned into Will to kiss hungrily the FBI agent's pale neck. He tasted musky but at the same time sweet as a rose and Hannibal wanted to taste every inch of that delicious creature.

As Hannibal sucked and kissed at Will's neck, the young man felt limp and stopped his attempts to free himself. Will burried his hands in Hannibal's pale brown hair. The hair was so velvety and soft. Will moaned as Hannibal unbuttoned his green shirt. 

The doctor closed his lips right where Will's heart was beating furiously and sucked on the tender flesh. The young man growled low in his throat, sending vibrations inside Hannibal's body at the same time.

"Oh, D-Doctor... Pleeease, I feel so, uh, hot." Will whimpered these words as Hannibal's hand didn't stop cupping and stroking his cock inside his pants.

"You are so beautiful Will. You're everything I ever wanted. My beloved." Hannibal whispered hotly against the soft flesh of Will's chest. 

The sexy doctor lifted his head to look straight into Will's blue-green eyes. His pupils were dilatated and so were Will's. 

"I have a plan for this evening, sweet William." Hannibal stroked Will's curls as he said these words. The agent's dark, curly hair was soft as silk and Hannibal couldn't resist but to burry his nose at Will's temple.

Hannibal's hands moved to slowly trail their way down Will's broad back. He felt Will arch into the touch and smiled. The doctor's strong hands finally stopped to grab at Will's booty. The young man couldn't help a cry to escape from his mouth as Hannibal closed his hands firmly on Will's plush, well defined ass.

"I've wanted this from the first time I met you, sweet one. Ohhh, Will! The things I imagine doing to you when I'm all alone, in the dark of the night in my bedroom. How I want to see the object of my desire, stretched and welcoming me. Pleading, begging me..." Hannibal's voice was thick and heavy with lust. Will felt his cock starting to leak as Hannibal massaged his buttocks.

"I have a gift for you, dear one. I will make your toes curl in pleasure, my beloved." The deep voice sent spark of desire all through the young man's body. He punctuated his words with a firm grip on Will's behind making him gasp.

"You must listen to my every instruction, Will." Hannibal continued, his breath making Will feel hot and lusty.

"First you will undress... But keep your green shirt. It fits so well on you." The doctor pushed his fingers between Will's clothed ass. A wanton moan escaped Will's lips, his eyes closed in bliss.

"I will leave to go get my surprise and I promise you will never have felt this good, Will..."

****

Will was bent over the floor, on his elbows and his plush ass was sticking in the air. His balls and cock were exposed between his legs and his hole couldn't be less hidden. He still had his socks on and his green blouse was unbuttoned all the way down, revealing his lean body. 

The young man was so flushed and embarassed that a blush was spreading all the way to his booty, which had a delicious pink shade to it. Will Graham thought about how a good boy he was and how Hannibal would reward him. He couldn't believe he was doing this all to lure Hannibal. Deep inside him, he had feelings for the man. He wanted to be ravaged by the beast Hannibal was. He wanted all that would happen.

Suddenly, Will heard foot steps and turned his head on the side to see Hannibal's tall, broad frame. He had an expensive wooden box in his hands.

A long exhale and a low groan rumbled through Hannibal's chest as he saw Will's perfect ass and his tight, pink hole. It was so deliciously tight and it had never been breached by anything before, Hannibal knew it. His sweet boy was a virgin and tonight he would be deflowered by his strong, powerful doctor. Hannibal wanted to see his cum dripping from Will's gaping, used hole.

The doctor approaches himself in long strides and kneels next to Will. Hannibal places the box on the ground and lets his hands trail over the tender flesh on Will's ass.

"Oh, Will... So perfect." Hannibal's warm hands sent spark of pleasure all over Will's body. The young man arched his back.

"Do you have any idea what I will do to you?" Hannibal asked.

"No, I don't know." Will was blushing hard and he heard Hannibal click the box open.

"You're my Patroclus, you know that, mmm, Will?" Hannibal brought the object he had retrieved from the box to Will's face.

It was a vibrator and it had his name written on it: Will, my beloved. Will moaned when he saw this and said:

"Ohhhh, Doctor Lecter! You really are fascinated by me, aren't you?" Will felt a courage rising through him.

"Fascination is a mere word. I am obsessed by you, Will." Hannibal took out a bottle of lube out of the wooden box and started coating the vibrator. 

"You think of me all the time, mmm, Doctor? You think of fucking me real hard and dirty, right?" Will felt a smile tugging the corner of his lips. He was going to drive Hannibal mad. Will moved his ass back and clenched his hole. His hand moved to grab at his leaking cock.

"Oh, so naughty, Will!" Hannibal gave a loud slap on one of Will's plush buttocks. The young man let out a long moan.

"Slap me all you want, Doctor. I love it. Makes me so horny..." Will was being a bad boy now and Hannibal would have to deal with it. 

Hannibal brought the vibrator to Will's entrance and started pushing it pass the tight rim.


	2. Bliss

The warm, intense heat the fire spread over Will's bent form was making him sweat uncontrollably. His pale skin had a reddish tint to it and the sweat that trailed down his spine made his green blouse wet.

Will's buttocks exposed, in the air, for Hannibal's pleasure were smooth and well defined. As Hannibal pushed the expensive vibrator pass his very, very tight rim, a long exhale escaped the young man's full lips. 

The doctor was extremely hard in his tight Armani pants. An impressive bulge clearly showed that Hannibal was enjoying what he was seeing. His mouth was watering at the sight of the tight, pink ring of muscles stretched around the vibrator. 

"Ahhhhhh, more, more Doctor Lecter! Pleeeease, more!" Will cried out in pure bliss mixed with frustration as Hannibal only teased him with the tip of the vibrator.

Will felt a hand snake between his long, parted legs and grab his leaking cock. All this teasing had gotten Will painfully excited. A long, transparent trickle of precum was dripping from the reddened cockhead of Will's shaft. 

Hannibal's strong hand wrapped itself around the base of Will's cock. The doctor was impossibly hot: his golden brown hair was all over his forehead and his necktie oppened on his neck which was revealed because he had unbuttoned his shirt.

Doctor Lecter had rolled his sleaves, the muscles of his strong forearms flexing as he twisted the vibrator deeper inside Will's tight heat. His lover's begging had made him stain his expensive pants.

"I love it when you beg, Will. Your pleas are music to my ears." Hannibal growled in his deep voice. His hand moved over Will's cock and started pumping him. At the same time, the doctor pushed the vibrator all the way inside Will.

When the young man felt the vibrator all the way inside himself, he let out a cute hiccup sound. 

"Ohhhh, yessss. Fuuuck!" Will let out wantonly as Hannibal pushed the vibrator even deeper. The tip of the sex toy nudged at Will's prostate which caused him to moan loudly.

"I found your prostate, dear Will. That is when the real pleasure begins." Hannibal said as he finally pressed on the start button. 

Will felt the vibrator pulse all the way inside his ass and the feeling was overwhelming. Every little vibration hit his prostate and the ecstasy coursing through him was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"How do you feel, William?" Hannibal whispered hotly over Will, his hand stopping its ministrations on his cock.

"Uh, I, I feel hot." Will sobbed as his cock was left limp and heavy between his legs. 

"Good, this is how you are supposed to feel, loved one. Now tell me... Do you like your new toy?" Hannibal asked as his hand lightly touched Will's stretched rim.

"Oh!!! What did you just..." Will was cut short as the light touches were replaced by a wet heat.

"Answer me, Will." Hannibal commanded in a hot breath against Will's hole. 

"I, I love it, Doctor Lecter. It is, uh, unbelievable." Will managed to say. He was limp and horny from the pleasure the vibrations sent inside his hot body.

"Will you use it when you're all alone at night in your bedroom? Thinking of me and how I'd fill you deliciously? How you'd moan and squirm as I would enter you all the way to the hilt." Hannibal murmured these filthy ideas in Will's ear, right next to his temple.

Hannibal gave a wet lick to the shell of Will's ear. The man was flushed so hard that even his ears had a red tint to them. The doctor himself was flushed and had lost his composure long ago.

"How would you do it, Will? Did you ever penetrate yourself before?" Hannibal breath next to Will's ear was gone and it resumed its place between his ass cheeks. 

The doctor gave a long, eager lick to Will's stretched, puffy rim. The vibrator was still firmly engulfed by Will's tight canal but Hannibal didn't care. He wanted more and Will did too.

"Tell me, Will..." Hannibal asked in his deep voice as he pushed on of his long finger's inside Will's already filled hole. 

A long cry of desire, almost animalistic, ripped through Will's heaving chest. The sex toy was pushed even deeper and was now vibrating all over his entire prostate. Will's elbows were sore and he felt like he was about to collaps. 

"Uhhhh, no, I never, ohhh. I never fucked, uh, myself before..." Will muttered as a blush spread across his already reddened cheeks.

Hannibal let out a low, deep moan as he twisted his fingers inside Will's wet hole, the lube melting and oozing out of his filled hole. The lube was dripping down the cleft of his ass to his balls. 

"So you're a virgin, dear Will. All mine to enjoy. Only mine." Hannibal groaned into Will's ear making the FBI agent pant louder.

The tightness mingled with the wetness and the hotness of his canal was absolutely exquisite. Hannibal stroked Will's insides and growled.

"So wet for me, Will. Can you imagine how wet you will be when my sperm will fill your hole?" The fire was making the air around the two man steamy and scorching hot. Hannibal had his sensuous lips parted as he felt Will clench around his finger.

"Oh... Oh, God! Doctorrrr, uhhh, Jesus! This is so, uh, I-I'm gonna cum... Ohhhh!" Will wasn't able to think as Hannibal's finger curled inside him. 

"Not so soon, my Patrocius. You will have to beg." Hannibal withdrew his finger and Will whimpered at the emptiness. 

Doctor Lecter's strong hand moved to grasp Will's throbbing cock. Hannibal started pumping the young man's cock in time with the vibrations.

Hannibal's breath quickened also as he watched Will's toes curl and tense on the carpet. One of the sexy doctor's hands gently but firmly turned Will's head on the side to watch his face. Hannibal was bent over Will's back, over his green shirt that he had pushed aside a little to watch Will's spine arc.

Will's eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and his mouth was opened in ecstasy. His heart beat was very fast and his breath accelerated as his orgasm was starting to blind him.

"Open your eyes, Will. I want you to see me." Hannibal said, his voice a little shaky with lust. 

The young man obeyed and his eyes locked with Hannibal's who was at his right. Will's neck was a little sore from the angle but he didn't fail looking at Hannibal straight in his dark, maroon eyes. 

"Can, can I cum, Doctor?" Will asked in a voice thick with arousal. Hannibal squeezed Will's cock and cupped his balls. 

"Yes, you may, my love. But I will only let you cum if you tell me that you will take my penis inside your anus like a good boy after you orgasmed." The medical words in Hannibal's thick accent sent Will over the edge. 

"Yes, yes, I'm going to let you ravage me with your cock." Will whined as he tensed and felt the warmth in his stomach on the verge to explode. 

Hannibal smiled and gave a few more strokes on Will's cock. 

Will could feel the vibrations on his prostate insistantly forcing an orgasm upon him. He could also feel the doctor's expert hand thumbing at his slit. And finally Hannibal captured his parted, swollen lips in a passionate kiss and swallowed his wanton moans as he came all over the doctor's hand and on the expensive carpet.

The fire wasn't even burning as hard and intensely as the fire inside Will's body and soul which treatened to consume him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Will is going to get it even more filled in the next chapter... Heyheyhey! <3


	3. Hard

Will felt strong arms grab him by his slim waist and turn him on his back. Next thing he knew, Hannibal was nestled between his legs and was pressing his massive, clothed erection on his bare cock. Will felt himself harden instantly.

The FBI agent's chest was heaving up and down and his breathing was shallow in the post orgasmic state that he was in. His cock was sticky with cum and his lean, muscular stomach was stained with his semen.

"Will." Hannibal purred as he ran his fingers on the quivering muscles of the young man's stomach. He coated his fingers in Will's cum and brought them to his lips.

"So delicious. Mmm, you taste so pure and divine, Will." Hannibal moaned around his fingers, his tongue licking every drop of Will's cum.

"Now, you told me that you would give me your virginity, hmmm, Will?" Hannibal asked as he unzipped his tight pants and freed his aching erection from its confines.

The doctor's cock was massive and Will's heavy lided eyes flew open to watch Hannibal wrap a strong hand around his thick shaft. It was long and oh, so thick! Will licked his lips but felt a slight panick rising inside him. Hannibal's cock was just like the rest of him: proud and powerful. The veins on the underside were pulsing and the tip of his shaft was reddened and leaking.

"Hannibal..." Will half whispered, half panted as he watched Hannibal with lusty eyes. He wanted to give himself to Hannibal; to make him proud. Will didn't want to live all his life in fear and manipulation. He just wanted to open himself to this man that loved him so much.

"Oh, Will." Hannibal answered as one of his hands went to Will's face and stroked his ear. He felt the contrast of soft skin and rough beard, gently cradling Will's face.

The doctor's pupils were blown with lust but there was a deep love inside them as he caressed Will.

"I have never loved anyone like you, Will. You are all I ever wanted." The doctor leaned over Will and captured his swollen lips in a passionate kiss. Hannibal had never kissed anyone with so much abandon and desire before.

Hannibal broke the kiss and sucked on Will's bottom lip, making the younger man moan in delight. The doctor than moved his way down, kissing and sucking on Will's long, pale neck. Hannibal wanted to worship the young man, he wanted to show him how much he ment in his life.

"You mean everything to me, my beloved. You are all I will ever want." Hannibal's voice was full of admiration as he whispered these words against Will's damp skin.

Dr. Lecter moved his lips lower to stop next to one of Will's hard, rosy nipples. His sensuous lips closed on the rosy bud and sucked gently on it.

"Ohhhh, Ha-Hannibal!" Will cried out and burried his hands in the doctor's velvety hair. The wet heat around his hard nipple was sending sparks of pleasure straight to his throbbing cock.

Hannibal's tongue flicked over Will's nipple and all the while the doctor massaged Will's quivering stomach. The FBI agent's long legs went to wrap around Hannibal's narrow hips.

Desperate for friction, Will moved his crotch against Hannibal's. Both of their cocks were erect, bare and slick with precum so they easily slid against each other.

"Oh, God! Pleeeease, Hannibal!" Will moaned as he felt his cock twitch. The doctor's tongue was so hungry. He was sucking on Will's nipples like he was about to devour them.

His strong hand didn't stop massaging Will's lean stomach and the sensation was so erotic. His fingers flexed on the sensitive skin. Moans were flowing from Will's throat. He was a mess, his curls framing his beautiful face and his chest heaving up and down in exertion.

The doctor suddenly felt Will's moist, wet hole press against his stomach as Will arched his back and brought his hips way up. Hannibal's heart missed a beat. An urge to fill and stretch Will's gaping hole made Hannibal moan low in his throat.

"Oh, Will... You are so wet and desperate. You've been such a good boy. Let me reward you." Hannibal growled these words in his deep voice right next to the heated flesh of Will's chest.

The doctor stoped his assult on Will's nipples. They were swollen and a delicous shade of red. Hannibal got a bottle of lube out of the wooden box that he had taken the vibrator from.

"You know that before being a psychiatrist, I was a surgeon, mmmh Will? I have a perfect understanding of the human body; I know exactly were to touch you to make you scream in pleasure." These words sent a shiver of want through Will's body.

"Pleeeease, take me!" Will begged as he watched Hannibal coat his cock in lube.

"I will thrust my cock so hard into you, Will... Penetrate you so deeply..." Hannibal half said, half panted as he touched himself. The whole situation was driving him insane with lust.

Strong hands gripped Will's stretched leg and held them up. Will's hole was slightly gaping and he moaned when the air struck it. Without wanting to, the little, pluckered hole clenched.

"Will you stop teasing me?" Hannibal asked as he started pushing the tip on his thick shaft inside Will's extremely tight entrance.

"Never..." Will cried out as the long cock penetrated him in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Hannibal exhaled as his cock was engulfed by the incredible tightness of Will's virgin hole.

"Ohhhhh, Will... You are so tight and hot." Hannibal was flushed all over and his hair was disheveled as he gripped Will's ankles tighter and pushed inside him all the way to the hilt in one deep thrust. His heavy balls slapped obscenely against the soft flesh of Will's buttocks.

"Ahhhhh!" Will screamed as his hole had never been stretched that much. He clenched around Hannibal, his hands moving to grab and his wide shoulders.

Hannibal pushed even deeper and his cock was now all over the lenght of Will's prostate. The doctor started sliding inside Will, not failing to stimulate the sweet spot deep inside the young man. Skin smacking noises mingled with feral moans filled the room.

"I'm the first man to ever do this to you and the last, Will... Do you understand me? You are mine and only, my beloved. Mine." Hannibal's forehead was against Will's as he moved his hips and slammed inside his lover's ass.

"And you are mine too, Hannibal." Will said as he possessively squeezed his ass around Hannibal's cock in a vice like grip. The doctor moaned and trusted again inside Will. He wanted to make Will sob in need and ask for more.

Hannibal took hold of Will's balls and massaged them with his strong hand. One of Will's long legs was now free from Hannibal's hold and hooked over the doctor's wide shoulder.

"Ahggggg, fuuuck! You really do no how to drive me insane, Doctor!" Will cried out. He moaned so loud, so desperately like a whore as he was fucked mercilessly in the carpet. The heat of the fire was making him sweat and pant. 

Hannibal was just as desperate and debauched as Will and he hugged Will closer to his powerful body. He could feel his lover's heart beat furiously like a little animal's. 

The doctor's balls were brutally slamming against Will's skin as he pounded into his ass like a beast. 

"Yes, yes. I'm so close, Will." Hannibal said in his sexy accent. He was about to cum and so was Will. His cock was reddened and about to burst. The friction between their bodies had left Will's shaft weeping and eager for attention.

The doctor wrapped an expert hand around the tender skin of Will's cock and only a few strokes sent the young man over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Will cried out as he came all over both of them, his orgasm blinding him. The stimulation of his prostate made him curl his toes against Hannibal back.

A few more savage, deep thrusts and Hannibal came deep inside Will's stretched hole.

"Ohhh, ohhh, Will..." Hannibal moaned as he collapsed on the panting, young man.

"I love you, Hannibal. I want to leave with you and live the rest of my life in your arms." Will said as he held Hannibal tightly against him.

For the first time in many years, a tear slowly streaked down Hannibal's high cheekbone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this ship will be the death of me! *.* Please, leave a comment!!!


End file.
